July
by canadianfan1984
Summary: Songfic. Chandler & Monica face difficulty in their marriage years after moving out of the city. A good ending I promise! Chapter 2 now added!
1. Cold Day In July

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi all this is my first "Friends" fanfic and my first song fic! So please bear with me in all of this. Read, credit & enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters appearing on "Friends"

SONG FEATURED IN THIS CHAPTER: _Cold Day In July_ - Dixie Chicks

Chapter 1 - Cold Day In July

Chandler and Monica Bing had come into difficulty in their marriage a few years after moving away from the city. They put the needs of their children, Jack and Erica, before their own. They both had become strangers in their own home, in their own bedroom, in their own lives. Both were arguing with eachother more than they had ever done in the past. Some arguements were bigger than others and a lot of accusations were made against one another. One day in an unseasonably cool day in July one of them reached the breaking point and wanted to leave.

_The moon is full and my arms are empty  
All night long I've pleaded and cried  
You always said the day that you would leave  
Would be a cold day in July_

He could not handle the arguements about money and her increasing involvement with Richard. Chandler had become overly suspicious of Monica's involvement in the catering business that Richard co-owns. He knew that he should have nothing to be afraid of, he knew that Monica loved him, but being the insecure man that he is, he knew he needed a break from this life. Chandler hated the thought of being away from Monica but he needed to clear his head.

She could not bear watching him pack a suitcase full of clothes, mainly suits and ties for work. Monica had hoped that this was only going to be temporary, just like the fights that they had been having lately. She did not know why he was leaving, she never asked why either.

_Your bags are packed not a word is spoken  
I guess we said everything with good-bye  
Time moves so slow and promises get broken  
On this cold day in July_

Chandler packed the last of his things into his suitcase and walked down the hall. He looked in on his children both asleep as the morning sun rose, he knew he shouldn't leave because that was a coward's way of solving a problem. However if he didn't get a chance to get away how could he be a better husband and father? He figured if he left early enough in the morning, the nosy neighbours wouldn't suspect anything.

Monica watched from the front door as Chandler pulled out of the driveway to head off to some place that she wouldn't be able to visit. She couldn't understand why Chandler wouldn't talk to her about what's bothering him, maybe this break is what they both need.

_Sun's comin' up comin' up down on Main Street  
Children shout as they're running out to play  
Head in my hands here I am  
Standing in my bare feet  
Watching you drive away  
Watching you drive away_

Monica stood looking out that front window for what seemed like forever until she realized that if she didn't get Jack and Erica out of bed they would be late for kindergarten and she would be late for work. She had thought that once they had moved out of the city they could lead the perfect life, one full of joy and love. Monica had figured that fairytale fantasy was now over.

_You said that we were gonna last forever  
You said our love would never die  
It looks like spring and  
It feels like sunny weather  
But it's a cold day in July_

She had faced a long day and kept questioning as to why it started out like it did. Monica couldn't figure out why Chandler would feel the need to leave like the way he did. She realized that they had a big fight the night before, but she didn't think it was that big enough for him to leave over.

Monica had no choice but to seek solice in the company of someone she knew could relate to this situation. Someone who was the subject of the latest arguement between Chandler and Monica. The arguement which proved to be the last straw for Chandler.

"I don't want to be alone tonight." Monica said over the phone.

"I'll be right over." said the man's voice on the other side of the conversation.

_The moon is full my arms are empty  
All night long how I've pleaded and cried  
You always said the day that you would leave me  
Would be a cold day in July  
Here comes that cold day in July  
_


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters appearing on "Friends"

SONG FEATURED IN THIS CHAPTER: _Tonight I Wanna Cry _- Keith Urban

Chapter 2 - Tonight I Wanna Cry

Monica never imagined herself in this situation, the love of her life, Chandler Bing, had walked out on her and their children Jack and Erica. She didn't know the reasoning behind why he left but she knew that her marriage had just fallen apart. She had just hoped that it wasn't going to be this way for too long.

_Alone in this house again tonight  
I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine  
There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me  
The way that it was and could have been surrounds me  
I'll never get over you walkin' away_

Monica could only rely on one person at the moment, someone she knew would be able to express her feelings to, that person was Richard. She knew she wouldn't be foolish enough to do anything with him, she just needed someone to talk to right now to reassure her that everything was going to be alright.

"Richard, thank you for coming. I didn't know who else to turn to." said Monica.

"You mean you couldn't turn to any of your friends?" asked Richard.

"No, they're all in the city. Besides this would just make them all... Well I don't know how exactly they would react."

"Well we both know that Ross would threaten to hurt him." chuckled Richard.

"Yeah, he's not the kind someone would take seriously." giggled Monica wiping tears away from her eyes.

Richard pulled Monica towards him, and just held her, he knew that's what she needed. She took comfort in his arms and started to break down and finally let her tears flow.

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let got of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry_

Monica and Richard stayed up the entire night discussing business regarding the restaurant. Anything to get her mind off of her current situation. Of course no matter how much she tried to keep her mind off of why Chandler left her, no amount of talking about important business could keep her mind off of the thought. She missed Chandler, she had a deeper connection with him than any other man she had ever been close to even Richard. _Would it help if I turned a sad song on  
"All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone  
Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters  
It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better  
But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way_

Once Richard left, Monica felt even more alone. She knew that Jack and Erica were sleeping quietly upstairs, she still could not understand why Chandler would act this way and Chandler wouldn't understand why he would act that way either.


End file.
